Solo se vive una vez
by Danny097
Summary: El amor no se puede definir, definir es limitar y el amor no tiene limites... por lo menos para Shizuru Fujino eso es el amor... One-shot, lean y opinen...


Espero sea de su agrado esta nueva historia, está un poco loca pero les puedo asegurar que es 100% ShizxNat… más tarde espero poder actualizar la que tengo pendiente.

**Solo se vive una vez.**

_Qué largo es el camino que me queda por recorrer… que dulce y a la vez cruel es esta agonía al no saber quién eres, al no conocerte… ¿Cuánta es la amargura que circula en mis venas? _

_Ya me he desgastado… ya me he cansado de esperar… de buscarte… ¡Solo dios sabe con cuantas mujeres me he acostado! _

_Así de simple… No encuentro a la mujer para mi… a la mujer que en sueños veo, que en sueños amo y me ama, pero que al despertar no recuerdo ni su rostro. ¿Qué clase de cruel persona soy!? No recordarla… soy de lo peor… Tal vez, tal vez… ¡NO! ¡Imposible! Que cosas tan mas tontas se me ocurren… sacudo mi cabeza negando aquel tonto pensamiento… "EL QUE NO BUSCA ENCUENTRA" vaya cosa tan mas tonta que se me ha ocurrido… Lo mejor será tomar un descanso de todo este rollo del "SEXO Y EL AMOR" porque mi vida laboral… ¡Ay qué horror! De esa no me libro… _

.

.

.

-¡Hey Kuga!- _tengo mucha flojera…_- ¡Vamos niña a trabajar! Que tus estudios y esa motocicleta no se pagan solos- _es tan triste que Saeko ya no me quiera pagar nada (u.u)… Bueno lo último que me terminara de pagar es el departamento (XD) y eso solo porque quiere que me vaya ¡a la de ya! De su casa… ¡Que madre! Solo tengo 19…_- ¡Natsuki!

-Grrrr…- _que fastidio_

-¡Kuga Natsuki! Si no te levantas para ir a trabajar ahora mismo voy a tirar tu querida mayonesa…-_Esas son las palabras mágicas querida madre y a causa de ellas me he parado como rayo_

-¡Espera mama! ¡Ya me estoy vistiendo!- _que manera de humillarme… (u.u)_

Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina y ahí está… Saeko preparando de almorzar… Oh que bien se ve eso…

-¿Cuándo te mudas hija?- _¡Ya te urge!_- Anoche llegaste muy tarde y entraste haciendo fiesta (¬¬)- _Gracias por preocuparte ma… (TnT)-_ Hoy hago el último depósito para tu departamento en Tokio, queda muy cerca de la Universidad y queda en corto del Bar.- _¡Hn!_

-Si mama…-Mmmm ¿Qué es esto?- Que rica esta tu comida ma…- Creo que está de buen humor, esto es muy bueno…- Me mudare el fin de semana…-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? o porque Saeko me mira como una intrusa…O-oh- Ups…

-¡Sal de mi cocina Kuga!- _¡Horror!_

-¡Si señora!- _¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que la cocina es sagrada para mama? Ahora tendré que irme sin comer… (u.u)_- ¡Te veo más tarde mama!

-¡Alto ahí Natsuki!- _¿He? (*w*) ¿Sera que me preparo algo?-_ Si vas a llegar tarde no hagas tanto escándalo- _(7n7) no lo hago porque quiera, creo que tendré que comprar algo (u.u)-_ Que tengas un buen hija…-_ claro-_ Me saludas a Mai

-Bueno mama, me voy…_-Usare mi hermoso fin de semana para mudarme… no me queda de otra…_

_Mi madre necesita intimidad y yo también aunque por respeto nunca he traído a ninguna chica a dormir y si es así es como amigas (XD) Por algo existen los hoteles y lo mejor es ser mayor de edad… Bueno aun así merezco un descanso… ¡Basta de Mujeres por un rato! Claro eso no significa que me defina como alguien Heterosexual…. Eso es obviamente IMPOSIBLE… ¡Soy Bollera!_

_Aun no es periodo de clases, estoy prácticamente de vacaciones o como quieran llamarle… Como sea, desempeño un buen trabajo, bueno a mi parecer y para mi edad está bastante bien, claro que Saeko no piensa lo mismo ya que por el mismo trabajo terminan muchas chicas lindas en mi cama, CORRECCION en la de un hotel, peor un; No me logro enamorar… no he conocido a la chica indicada._

_Mi trabajo es sencillo, es un "Bay Gay" en donde estoy, lo que me favorece mucho es ese aspecto… soy Barman, claro que eso ultimo de 'Man' no suena bien pero así se les llama; básicamente preparo bebidas alcohólicas o sin alcohol ya sea según cada cliente, debo admitir que me dejan muy buenas propinas, claro que no es lo único que hago ahí, digamos que tengo otros tipos de fama muy aparte de ser una mujeriega; Soy la gran DjKruger, lo que amerita paga extra con la que le doy mantenimiento a mi hermosa Ducati 749 color negro… ahhh solo las motos han logrado hacerme suspirar tanto, ojala exista mujer alguna que me cause exactamente lo mismo. _

_Definitivamente mi vida es buena… ahora con lo del departamento no tendré que gastar en hoteles… (XD) Deja eso, me daré el tiempo que quiera a mi motocicleta… uno de mis pasatiempos es correr… la velocidad… eso y mis estudios me tendrán ocupada un rato, mantendrán alejados todos los pensamientos que tengan que ver con mujeres… SEXO Y AMOR…_

_._

_._

_._

-Oye Natsuki, hoy tienes una presentación en SilverWolf a las 9:00- _"SilverWolf" es el Bar Gay en el que trabajo, no tiene que recordarme donde, después de todo solo me he estado presentando en este…-_ Pero Natsuki, esta presentación es especial; te van a dar más de lo acordado-_ ¡Genial!-_ Pero…-_ ¡Ay no! Odio ese 'pero'-_ Tienes que quedarte hasta las 5am- _ahhh_

-Está bien Mai, gracias… Oh por cierto, mama te manda saludos y quiere que la llames cuando te des tiempo-_ acto seguido ¿Mai se sonrojo? ¡Que rayos! Aquí hay algo raro…_

-Gracias Nat, yo le llamo después…-_ Se me escapo… justo iba a preguntarle si había algo entre ella y mama… bueno, ella es Mai y se supone que es mi representante en este rollo de Dj pero la verdad es que es mi mejor amiga jugando a representante…_

_-¡_Hey Kuga! Escuche que esta noche va a estar muy pesada-_ Nao…_

-Así parece Nao- _Ahh- _¿No sabes porque?-_ tienes que saber porque…_

-Aparte de que es viernes creo que un grupo de graduados de preparatoria van a divertirse hasta morir y para escoger un Bar Gay todos deben ser unos puñales-_ JAJAJA (xD) hay esa Nao_

_-_Ha de ser lo más seguro-_ JAJAJA No aguanto la risa (XD)_

-No entiendo de que te ríes Kuga si tú eres homosexual-_ (7n7)- _Tienes ligue seguro-_ pinche Nao_

-Lo que pasa es que…-_¿Qué se supone que diga!?_

-Ohh ya se…-_maldición…- _Ya te hartaste de las mujeres y serás heterosexual-_¿Ah?-_ Quien te viera kugita _(7u7)- ¿Ku-kugita?_

_-¡_Nada de eso_! _Idiota-_ quita esa sonrisa burlona oh te la voy a quitar de un golpe_

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué pasa Kuga?-_Como si lo entendieras…-_¿No me diras?-_ ashh (u.u)_

-N-no quiero tener nada que ver con el amor por un rato- _es vergonzoso decirle esto a ella_

-¿Amor? Natsuki déjame decirte que el amor no es lo mismo que el sexo-_¿Ah? No intentas decir que…-_Así es Nat, no me pongas esa cara pero tú no has tenido nada que ver con el amor nunca…-_Auch-_ Eres una vil Pecadora…

-Ya sabía yo que no tenía que decirte nada…-_de nada sirve el arrepentimiento…_

-¡Anímate Kuga! Seguro hoy es tu noche-_ no espero nada…-_ He escuchado que las chicas del instituto no están nada mal-_¡Que rayos dice está loca!_

_-_Nao, esas chicas son más jóvenes que tú y yo…-_ Como si ese fuera un problema JAJA_

-¿Qué dice Kuga!? Como si ese fuera un problema (XD)-_ (7n7) no me copies _

-¡Señoritas!-_ Oh oh, es Yamada…-_Espero ya estén listas para abrir, esta noche será larga y de lo mejor-_ no lo dudo-_ Kuga, hoy lúcete…

-Si señor-_ claro que lo hare…_

-Nao, vas a remplazar a kuga una hora cuando ella te lo indique-_ genial…_

-Claro que si Yamada-san-_ se ve muy feliz… bahhh_

_Después de aquella interrupción de Yamada Nao se fue como si nada… Maldita, no entiendo porque nos llevamos tan mal, bueno en el fondo la quiero, pero no es como que le fuera a decir…_

_Sera mejor que me prepare, esta noche va hacer larga, no creo llegar a casa a terminar de empacar ya que para mañana planeo la mudanza a mi apartamento, en fin… le mandare un mensaje a Saeko, no espero que me conteste claro._

"_**Mama, no voy a llegar a casa temprano, mañana voy por mis cosas para mudarme."**_

_Seguro vio mi mensaje y se puso a terminar de empacar mis cosas (u.u)..._

Mientras tanto…

.

.

.

Una hermosa chica con una larga cabellera castaña, hermosos y brillantes ojos sangría y un hermoso vestido rojo de fiesta, se encontraba en su departamento dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje, claro que ya era hermosa sin él pero intuía que esta noche debía estar más bella.

-Shizuru ¿Ya estas lista amor?-_ Un poco de brillo en los labios y ya…_

_-_Ara, Tomoe es muy impaciente…- _al parecer la espera valió la pena…_

_-_Estas hermosa Shizu…-_creo que me he sonrojado-_ Vamos, nos están esperando…-_¿Ara? Ni un beso, que cruel…_

-Imagino Haruka-san y Yukino-san ya están ahí-_ espero el Dj sea bueno, quiero bailar mucho_

_-_Claro que ya están haya, no te he saludado apropiadamente Shizuru-_ no tienes que recordármelo… _

_-_Mmmm-_ odio que salgan esos sonidos cuando me besa_…- ¿Nos vamos Tomoe?_- necesito un trago..._

_._

_._

_._

-En serio no puedo creer que hayas podido convencer al jefe del lugar para que cierre más tarde Fujino-_ ni yo puedo creerlo, solo espero que esta fiesta de graduación valga la pena…_

_-_Ara… Haruka-san duda de mis capacidades…

-Nada de eso Fuji-_ ¿Fuji? Vaya apodo- _Es solo que como tienes recién cumplidos los 18-_ tiene razón…_

-Ara… creo que es mejor que entremos ya- _tengo un raro presentimiento…_

-Shizuru tiene razón, Haruka-san…-_Tomoe…- Vamos amor…_

_Tomoe es mi pareja ya desde hace un año, cuando recién cumplía los 17; era mi mejor amiga pero nuestras familias nos comprometieron porque pensaron que nos gustábamos, no pudieron estar más equivocados… yo nunca he sentido nada por Tomoe, nada más allá de lo que tenemos por compromiso, claro que dé ella no puedo decir lo mismo… en su mirada siempre he notado mucho amor y cuando nos comprometieron me declaro que siempre me ha amado… Más a pesar yo no le he amado ni un poco…_

_¿Por qué hemos elegido un Bar Gay para nuestra despedida? Digamos que todo nuestro grupo tiene ciertas tendencias homosexuales y como muchos están solteros pusimos a votación el lugar y este fue el que cayó… SilverWolf, un Bar Gay en el que se presenta siempre el mejor Dj de la ciudad, por lo menos eso he escuchado, "DjKruger"._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya he servido por lo menos unas 70 copas de alcohol, han sido muy pocas en las 2 horas que llevo trabajando pero me han dejado excelentes propinas, la música suena y suena, la personas bailan, beben y vez uno que otro chico intentando ligar lesbianas… que tonto._

_En unas horas más el lugar va a estar a reventar de personas, sobre todo de estos jóvenes que van a dar un extra hasta el amanecer, los Barman se van a llevar una buena cantidad de dinero… lástima que tengo que hacer de Dj, no me mal entiendan, me encanta ser Dj es una de mis cosas preferidas pero también me gusta trabajar con alcohol…_

-Natsuki, ya son 8:50, deberías prepararte, ya te están anunciando…-_No me había dado cuenta de la hora… _

-Mai…-_ la pelirroja me miro interrogante- _¿Ya han llegado los del instituto?-_ ¿Por qué he preguntado aquello?_

-Ya están aquí y en todas partes…-_ahora su mirada es curiosa…_

-Solo preguntaba…pero dime-_me quitare la duda de una vez (XD)- _¿Son todos desviados?-_ al parecer mi compañera no se contuvo para reír…_

-¿Qué cosas dices Nat!? JAJAJA-_ ¿Sera eso un sí?- _¿Dónde crees que estamos Natsuki Kuga?-_ ¿He?- _¿No es obvio? Claro que todos ellos tienen esas preferencias…

-Ahhh-_ no es sorpresa, Nao ya me lo había dicho…_

_-_¿No estarás esperando encontrarte con alguna chica y ligarla verdad? _(7u7)- B-bueno…_

-Claro que no Mai… ¿Qué cosas dices!?

-Está bien, te creeré Nat, ahora apúrate- _que raro, no insistió… _

_No hubo más que decir, lo mejor será apresurarme, tengo que lucirme como todas las noches, pero algo me dice que esta es especial; No lo sé, pero eso es lo que hace esto más interesante, eso y el mar de sensaciones que llevo dentro._

_Hay algo que he omitido, ya varias chicas lindas que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera llevado a la cama se me han acercado… odio tener que negarle a una mujer las pasiones pero ya es momento de que me enfoque en otros temas, no solo en el sexo…. Hay más en esta vida que solo sexo, después de todo; Solo se vive una vez…_

-¿Qué tal se la están Pasando chicos y chicas?-_ está cerca mi momento…_

-¡Bien!-_ se escuchan los ecos en la pista de baile, pronto gritaran por mí…_

-¿Quieren más?- _la noche es joven…_

-¡Sí!-_este público se escucha más emocionado que nada…- _¡Queremos a Dj Kruger!-_ ¡Eso quería escuchar! _

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Con ustedes Dj Kruger!-_ Amo mi vida nocturna…_

-¡Hahahaha!-_ ¡empecemos a mesclar como una kuga!_

_._

_._

_._

-Ven vamos a bailar Shizuru…-_¿Reito?_

_-_Creí que no vendrías…-_ Reito es mi mejor amigo y salvación…_

_-_Y yo creí que necesitabas un poco de aire, ya sabes que Tomoe se pone de insoportable cada que toma de más_-eso lo se… no sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora…_

_-_Gracias Reito…-_ Un trago nunca es suficiente… necesito otro ¿Ah?- _Ara, Reito no es muy discreto…

-¿He?-_ lo he pillado, mi compañero quiere ligar con un chico rubio que no deja de mirar para acá…-_ No es así Shizuru, es solo que él me está mirando desde hace rato…- _Ara…-_ Es muy bueno el ambiente ¿No crees?

-Y Reito es muy Bueno en Cambiar el rumbo de la conversación…-_ no pude evitar darle mi punto de vista_

-Para nada, solo quiero bailar un buen rato con mi mejor amiga…-_Dirás; "quiero librarte de tu insoportable novia, no entiendo como eso era tu mejor amiga" Cosa que ni yo se…- _¿Quieres un trago?

-Claro, no te lo puedo negar…-_ giro mi cabeza atrás, a la zona en la que esta tomoe y me doy cuenta de que esta con una muy buena compañía, pues al parecer una chica se le ha acercado y es como si fueran a comerse…_

_No me mal entiendan, no es que me importe… la verdad me da igual si Tomoe esta con alguien más o no, mejor para mí, que este de insoportable con alguien más y no conmigo… _

-Shizuru, es muy buena música ¿No crees?-_¿ara? La verdad es que apoyo su opinión_

-Así es Reito, es muy bueno DjKruger…-_ y este Wiski está muy bueno_

_-_Ella es muy buena Shizuru-_¿Ah? ¿Sera posible?-_ DjKruger es una chica y es una muy bella…-_ intrigada por lo que ha dicho mi gran amigo me dispuse a mirar a la famosa chica que hace mesclas con la música…_

-Es Hermosa…-_ mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música, la joven que hace todas aquellas mesclas, se ve que es un poco más alta que yo y por lo menos una año mayor, gracias al ambiente no logro distinguir sus ojos y el color de sus largos cabellos, pero al parecer tiene un cuerpo espectacular… _

_._

_._

_._

_No dejo de hacer mesclas, me encanta este trabajo, las personas bailan y bailan y si no lo hacen es porque están bebiendo o ligando… son las 12:00am y vaya, creo que necesito un descansó…_

-¿Cómo están público!?-_ necesito un trago_

_-_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-¡Bueno amigos los dejo un rato Con Dj Julieth!-_ en eso Nao toma mi lugar…_

-¡Ha bailar amigos!-_ Nao está muy animosa…_

_-_¡HAHAHAHA!

.

.

.

-¡Kuga! ¡Buen trabajo!

-Gracias Yamada…-_ necesito un trago…_

-El nivel de Ganancias aumento un 80% gracias al aumento de horario que hicimos hoy-_¡Como si me importara! Yo solo espero mi paga extra…_

_-_La noche aun es joven yamada y quiero darme un descanso…-_ Mi amigo comprendió mi situación y con una sonrisa se despidió de momento dejándome en la barra de bebidas.-_Un Caballito de Tequila por favor- _le pido al Barman que no tarda mucho en entregármelo- _Ahhh…-_ me lo paso de un solo trago, raspa la garganta en un principio pero la sensación es cálida…_

_Pido un par de caballitos más, pasan por mi garganta de la misma forma… quiero una cerveza, no tardo en pedirla y no tardan en dármela, no me pueden negar nada de beber, después de todo soy importante aquí…_

_De un momento a otro me empezó a incomodar estar sentada en la barra por lo que me he levantado y…-_¿Ah? Pero ¿Qué dem…?-_ ¿porque mi corazón se ha puesto a latir de esa manera? Me he cruzado con una extraña mirada sangría, puedo ver de quien es y es llevada de la mano por un chico…_

_No sé porque agacho la mirada pero de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta ya estaba girando una vez más hacia donde se hallaba… otra vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude distinguir que giro más la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos… que raro… quiero ir tras de ella_

_._

_._

_._

-Reito… quiero ir con esa chica…-_ solo gire un poco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se puso como loco y cuando reito me guiaba para buscar a la famosa Dj tuve la extraña necesidad de girar a verle otra vez y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar…_-Ara…

_-_Vamos Shizuru, tenemos que buscar a la Dj… más tarde podrás coquetear con alguien más…

-Espera Reito… enserio, dime loca pero sentí algo extraño cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron…_-eso suena demasiado cursi (u.u)_

-Está bien Shiz-_ mi amigo me sonrió con comprensión y me dejo ir… no es que no quiera ver de cerca a la famosa y hermosa Dj pero no es el momento…_

_Voy de regreso a donde había cruzado mirada con aquellos ojos pero…-_Auch…-_ tropecé con alguien más…_

_._

_._

_._

_No entiendo cómo es que me surgió la necesidad de correr detrás de una completa extraña-_ ¡Ouch!-_ estoy pensando mucho_

-Perdona yo no te vi…-_¿Ah? Tu…_

-Ho-hola-_ ¿Por qué rayos estoy tartamudeando?_

-Hola, ¿Quieres un trago?-_ ¿Me está invitando un trago? Espera… que linda voz_

_-_Claro ¿Por qué no?- _es muy linda… y me siento muy nerviosa pero no sé porque, tiene una hechizante mirada…_

_-_Soy Shizuru Fujino y ¿tu?-_ tiene un lindo nombre… tan lindo como ella_

_-_Soy Natsuki Kuga, mucho gusto mucho gusto fujino-san… ¿Quieres wiski o algo en especial?-_ quizá cerveza…_

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre de pila, solo Shizuru… y sería tan amable de pedirme un wiski Kuga-san-_ Shizuru…_

-Seamos parejas, llámame Natsuki, así está bien…_-Tan pronto le dije eso le hice una seña al barman para que se acercara…-_

-¿Qué desea Kruger-sama?- _(7n7) este tonto… que no sabe que estoy descansando… quiero un trato normal en cada descansó… hablare con yamada_

-Estoy de descanso así que trátame como uno más…-_¿Por qué se sonroja?-_ Tráeme un par de Wiskis y una cerveza

-¡Hai!

_¿Por qué Shizuru me mira de esa forma?-_ Así que tú eres la grandiosa Dj Kruger…-_ no fue pregunta… lo está afirmando JEJEJE_

-De momento soy Natsuki Kuga… una chica de 19 años que está en un bar- _no sé qué tan bien suene eso_

_-_Eres Hermosa y tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes…-_ O-oh que cosas dice esta mujer…_

_-_¡Shi-shizuru!-_ me he sonrojado bastante, ojala no lo note… espera que bien suena su nombre de mi boca…_

-Ara… ¿Qué pasa? Nat-su-ki…-_ ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto?-_ ¿Entonces tienes 19? Yo tengo 18, soy más chica que tú…-_ Esto último me lo ha dicho casi rosándome los labios, mi corazón parece una bomba, nunca me había sentido así… Su aliento, sus labios… ha cerrado los ojos, no lo soporto más… _

_Cierro los ojos y nuestros labios se unen en una bella danza, casi puedo escuchar alguna de esas cursis melodías de película cuando se besan… siento muy acelerado mi respirar… termino con un beso, me aparto de sus labios, abro los ojos y me encuentro con su mirada y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas… Me besa otra vez, sus labios y su sabor es tan adictivo…_

-Shizuru… tengo que trabajar…-_ No me pregunten de donde saque la fuerza para apartarme de sus cálidos labios porque ni yo lo se…_

-Un poco más… por favor Nat…-_si me lo pide simplemente no me puedo negar… pero, de verdad tengo que trabajar…_

-Mira, son las 2:00am, termino a las 4 y tengo el día libre, si quieres puedes esperarme…_-quizá eso sea mucho pedir…_

-Claro que te puedo esperar-_ que bien…-_ pero después iremos a tu departamento ¿no? A descansar un rato, qui-quiero dormir entre los brazos de natsuki…-_eso sería realmente hermoso… pero…_

_-_Lo que pasa Shiz es que si tengo departamento, pero esta vacio porque no me he mudado por completo…-_ digamos que solo está mi colchón y mi refrigerador lleno de cervezas…_

-Entonces podemos ir al mío, claro que está un poco más apartado… ¿Tienes vehículo?- _¿Le digo lo del colchón o la llevo en mi moto mientras ella me abraza? _

-Claro, tengo una Ducati…_-Creo que hiso cara de susto…_

-Espero no te moleste que te abrace muy fuerte…-_que linda_

-¡Para nada!-_ al contrario_

-Sera mejor que vallas Dj Kruger…-_ me ha giñado el ojo-_ yo te estaré esperando…-_ No sé porque siento que siempre quise oír esa frase… siento mi cara arder…_

-Prometo que será un rato y ya… solo quedan dos horas…-_ con un leve movimiento de cabeza me indica que está bien y yo le creo…- _Te voy a extrañar- _esto se lo dije al oído y momento después la bese con mucha ternura… no sabía que podía ser así…_

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo se ha ido muy lento… cuando encontré a Natsuki hace apenas unas horas empecé a sentir lo que creo hace mucho estar buscando, cuando me beso lo supe, ella es para mí y yo para ella… mi corazón nunca latió tan rápido por alguien hasta que ella llego, fue como si ella lo hubiera despertado…_

-Shizuru, ya es momento de irnos…-_¿Tomoe? ¿Cómo es que sigue de pie?_

-Ara… Lo siento Tomoe, estoy esperando a alguien…-_ ahhh no quiero decir esto pero ya te creía en la cama con alguien…-_ Ya te he visto muy cariñosita con alguien más y ya me he hartado de ti

-¿Qué cosas dices Shizuru?-_ no tengo tiempo para discusiones… ya casi sale Nat…_

_-_Tomoe… quiero a alguien más… ya no puedo estar contigo solo por compromiso, ¿No te das cuenta? Nunca te he querido…-_ Ok, eso suena muy cruel pero no encuentro otra forma de quitármela de encima de una buena vez…_

-Está bien Shizuru…-_ que fácil era…-_ tengo a muchas chicas incluso más lindas que tú que quisieran estar conmigo, terminamos…-_ Ay Tomoe…_

_Sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó me imagino a su departamento… estoy muy cansada... debo ser paciente, Nat ya viene…_

_._

_._

_._

-Bien hecho Nat… ya te puedes ir

-Gracias Yamada… te veo la próxima semana…-_ por fin… _

_Ya después de que Yamada me hubiese dado mi paga, veo a lo lejos a mi hermosa amatista… espera ¿de dónde saque eso? Como sea, ella me está esperando y el simple hecho de verla a lo lejos esperando por mí me provoca una inmensa felicidad… _

-Zuru…-_¿De dónde vino eso?- _Vámonos…-_ esta hermosa chica solo me sonrió, me dio un beso y me tomo de la mano confiando en mi…_

_-_¿Dónde está tu moto Suki?-_ creo que en este momento me sonrisa es muy tonta, es una lástima que no se haya dado cuenta_

_Tan pronto nos acercamos a mi motocicleta me soltó de la mano, subí a ella y la ayude para que pudiese subir también, me abraso muy fuerte en ese momento y casi estoy segura de que puede escuchar los latidos de mi corazón…_

-Tú me dices por donde Zuru…-_ contigo puedo ir incluso al infierno…_

-Está a unas calles de la Universidad de Todai…-_ coincidencia… esa es mi universidad…_

-Vamos pues…-_ No le di tiempo de contestarme y acelere, ella solo reacciono enredando con fuerza sus brazos…_

_A unas calles de la Universidad fui disminuyendo la velocidad para poder escucharla con claridad… 'ya estamos cerca' me dijo ella… llegamos…_

-Es aquí Nat…_-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?- _Ven vamos…-_parece que es más fácil para ella bajar que subir de la moto…-_ Deja ahí tu moto…-_ dicho aquello tomo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos y caminamos hacia el edificio, vaya su departamento no queda muy lejos del mío y de la uni…_

_-_Shizuru… ¿Estas segura de esto?-_ no sé si soy suficiente para ti, pero tú eres más de lo que siempre quise…_

_-_¿Qué cosas dice mi Natsuki? Yo quiero estar contigo…-_ el alma me regreso al cuerpo…-_ Ven, vamos a dormir…-_ entramos a su departamento y me guio a su recamara y así nada más…_

-Shizuru… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- _quiero empezar algo nuevo contigo, solo contigo…_

-¡Claro que si Natsuki!_- Soy tan feliz, me regalo un dulce beso y sin cambiarnos de ropa caímos a los brazos de Morfeo… claro ella en mis brazos… abrazada a mi… _

-Buenas noches amor mío…

"_El amor no se puede definir, definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites…"_

FIN

Bueno pues, este era un One-shot… por favor dejen sus comentarios :33 voy hacer epilogo porque no me gusto dejarla así XD es solo que ya tengo mucho tiempo escribiendo esta historia…


End file.
